The objective of this research is to characterize the mechanisms of inorganic reactions which play a fundamental role in biological processes. Interactions between metal ions and ligands with ionophoric channels in vesicles are being studied by pressure-jump and ultrasonics techniques. Metal-containing oxoanions, primarily those essential for living systems such as molybate and vanadate, form stable complexes. Vanadate is transported to the red cell. The binding of vanadate to red cell membrane, and the in vivo mechanism of vanadate/vanadyl reduction and oxidation are being studied. The data will be used to help elucidate the roles played by metal containing ions in transport, antibiotic action and the mechanisms of certain enzymes.